The Titan's Stand
by IfOnly48
Summary: Everyone thought the war was over. No way. But this time Percy won't be the hero; neither will Luke. Someone else is going to save the day. And it's not going to be easy. Percy's POV. Percabeth, because it's like a sixth book to the series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story. Like it or hate it, I made it and I decided to post it. Yes, at times, this story makes Percy and many other characters seem stupid, but I think it adds to the humor so it should be OK. It takes place right after the fifth book, and I tried to write it like the books. **

**Disclaimer: I'm no Rick Riordan.  
I do the best I can, but it's my work. Once you read it, you'll know. **

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**The Titan's Stand **

Tyson approached me in his tie-dyed t- shirt, which I was sure I told him not to wear outside school. But he told me he liked the "pretty colors". Typical Tyson. He gave me a huge hug that just about cracked my ribs. I expected it, but it still took the air out of me.

"Yay! Big brother!" he clapped his hands. He was actually my half brother, but I just said, "Ya, it's me."

"Brother, I saw Rainbow!" As he said this, Tyson's single brown eye lit up.

"Cool." I remembered the hippocampus that had helped us on a journey a few years ago.

Tyson nodded, "He is helping repair Daddy's castle."

"Just like us. Maybe we'll see him."

"Yay! Just like old times!"

"Well, not exactly." Kronos was definitely gone… at least for a while.

Hey- wait. We could do more repairs if we didn't take so long on one place. Why couldn't Poseidon use his Olympian powers to redo this himself?

"Tyson, can't dad just wave his hand or something and rebuild the whole palace?"

"No… magical damage. Daddy must be careful."

"Yeah. I knew that." I know, it sounds like a stupid thing to say, but this was Tyson, and as long as I said it, it was brilliant.

Speaking of brilliant, I looked around me. Even though it was destroyed, my dad's castle was awesome. Dolphins, clownfish, and sharks were swimming around helping repair, but there were also ancient Greek creatures such as the Cyclopes, like Tyson, the hippocampi, and Bessie the ophiotaurus.

Bessie is a sea cow. No, not the manatee. His top half is literally a brown calf. Then the rest is basically a snaky tail with brown scales. He has big sad brown eyes. Anyone who kills him and burns his… cow guts… in a specific fire has power to defeat the gods. He used to stay on Olympus in a sphere of water, but the gods decided it was fine for him to leave sometimes, as long as he was under the care of an Olympian. Most likely Poseidon.

He swam over to me. His first wise words were "Mooo." His eyes were the same as any other cow's, but bigger.

"Hey, Bessie."

"Moo." He was probably telling me that his name wasn't Bessie.

"Hey, I know your name, but Bessie is way cooler. It's your nick name, man."

He gave me this blank look and there was a dead silence.

Oh, forget it. But I named him Bessie because at the time when I didn't know what it was, it seemed like a great cow name. Though I did think he was a girl at first. We can't all be perfect, OK?

"Perseus Jackson."

I turned automatically at the sound of my full name. It was a merman. He had green skin with blue hair.

"Uh… ya?"

"Lord Poseidon would like to speak to you. You must follow me to meet him."

I went hesitantly. Let me tell you something: the inside of the palace is even more impressive than the outside. It was only my first time in, but I would never forget it.

Of course with the past war, a few walls were busted in, but the thing was pretty sturdy, and the most damage was in the back anyway. The first room we came to was small with no ceiling. It had living ocean sprawled across the walls, which were coral. Jellyfish lined the walls, and they provided light because they were glowing. And coming through the doorway was none other than-

"Hermes?"

he waved, and I guess that was because he was in scuba gear, and just saying 'hi' could get kind of awkward . The merman bowed in regard of the god, so I hurried to follow his lead.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired skeptically. Hermes stared me down in a very stern and godly way.

"Huh?"

Now the god looked like he was ready to turn me into a rat and feed me to his snake George.

"What?" I was getting pretty aggitated. He pointed to his scuba mask and I finally got Hermes' message.

"Ohh…"

The merman spoke up, "Hermes has personally delivered a message to Lord Poseidon because the Great Sea God does not own a cell phone." He was fighting a smile.

I looked at Hermes to confirm this, and he gave me thumbs up.

"We must hurry." The merman's intense eyes fixed on mine. We swam through various rooms, each more fascinating than the last, into the grand throne room.

The vast walls were completely lined with pearls, which reflected rainbows onto the floor of white sand. The ceiling was a dome of seashells. There was three thrones occupied in the back of the room made of sea stars overlapping each other. In the middle was my father in his godly form; his messy black hair fell across his forehead. To my left, there was a different merman beside Poseidon, but he looked older and wiser than the other mermen, with two tails. On the other side, there was what looked like an ordinary dolphin, but I knew it had the ability to speak aloud.

I kneeled at the foot of his throne, "Um… Hi, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**And so we come to chapter two. (Or page five in Word. The chapters are longer written out, but I'm splitting them up here.) Now Percy shouldn't seem as girly. I made sure of that. (I think)**

* * *

"Hello Percy," he smiled, though his voice was urgent.

"Dad, I have a few questions…"

"Go ahead."

"OK, first; why don't you have a cell phone?"

"Honestly, Percy. Not very many inexpensive cell phones even work underwater. If you really wanted to contact me, you could use an Iris Message, or my home phone…"

"But couldn't you make the cell phone work?"

"Of course! I am the god of the sea! I can do anything!"

"Then why –"

Poseidon's sea green eyes got a mischievous glint in them.

"Percy, I rather enjoy watching Hermes struggle to deliver a message. Think about it. When you are among peers, don't you enjoy feeling more powerful than them at times?"

I imagined sitting on a sea star throne and watching Clarisse, a loathsome child of Ares, swimming towards me, decked out in scuba gear.

"I get it," I told him, smirking.

"Don't you have more questions?"

"Just one. Well, how did Hermes talk to you?"

Poseidon looked confused, "Using his mouth and vocal cords. Just as anyone else would."

"Ya, but how?"

"Oh, so you're looking for adverbs. Hermes spoke to me very thoroughly."

"OK, let me rephrase that. We are underwater, and Hermes was in his scuba gear with a mask on his face that gives him oxygen. How was he able to speak to you?"

"Finally, Percy. A logical question. The answer: I simply put a bubble around him, and he took off his mask."

I felt like an idiot.

"Percy, we need to have a talk." The mood of the room shifted from friendly to dead serious.

"Dad…um– that's… well, Mom and Paul already– well, ya."

"Percy, for the god's sake! I am glad you did not choose immortality or we all would have suffered the works of your adolescent mind forever!"

"Uh…sorry?"

"Now, I heard from Hermes that the Chimera is transforming her children to much more powerful monsters."

I cracked my knuckles, "I think we can take them."

"Actually, Percy, currently a hellhound is destroying the entire western border. It is as effective as the Sow."

I cursed in Ancient Greek because I'd met the Sow, or flying monster pig, before. To defeat her, you need a Pegasus, a living statue, and two marble lions. Easy, right? A hellhound is normally easily killed, unless they're the size of a tank, like the world's only friendly hellhound, Mrs. O' Leary.

Finally, just when peace was made; bam! There are evil people trying to destroy the world again.

"Your friends at Camp Half-Blood are waiting for you on land. You must leave now."

The merman who had brought me here escorted me out quickly. Tyson was waiting for me outside of the castle. By the look on his face, I figured he knew what was going on, or at least he knew enough to know that something was very wrong.

"Tell Annabeth hi."

"Sure, big guy."

"Do you have your shield?"

"Of course! I can't tell time without it."

About four years ago, Tyson had given me a watch that spirals out into a shield with patterns of him, Annabeth, and me fighting monsters. It was one of my most prized possessions.

I willed the water to bring me to the surface, where I met Rainbow.

_Lord! Is there any way I can help you?_

"No, I think I can take it from here."

_But Lord! You must need my help!_

Being the son of the Sea God, I can hear water animals' thoughts, and since Poseidon made horses out of waves of the sea, I can hear their thoughts, too. The hippocampus just happens to be a fish and a horse; I didn't have a problem reading minds there. I'm just going to tell you now: hippocampi aren't exactly the smartest creatures on the face of planet Earth. Don't tell them I said that. Like you'd ever be surfing in the ocean and see a hippocampus. Mortals can't normally see through the Mist.

"OK, Rainbow, if you really want to–" but I couldn't even get a sentence in before we were tearing through the waves.

_Thank you, Lord! I am honored! _

"No problem."

Rainbow must've been smart enough to now that I needed to go to Camp Half- Blood, because I sensed we were going in the right direction. (I can tell longitude and latitude from anywhere in the sea. It's a demigod thing.)

My thoughts turned to my friend Annabeth, a daughter of Athena. She's really pretty with curly blonde hair and storm gray eyes. In her spare time, she makes me look like an idiot with her superior smartness.

I know: In a time of real crisis, why are you thinking of some girl way out of your league? The truth is, I don't know. But I was pretty sure we were supposed to end up together. I… sort of gave up immortality for her.

Before I knew it, Rainbow was asking me ever so politely to get off his back.

_Please, Lord. I am at Camp Half-Blood. _

Sure enough, I looked over and saw a tall hill with a pine tree and a teenaged dragon wrapped around it. Peleus was getting so large, I didn't want to think about how long he was or how much he weighed.

"Thanks a ton, Rainbow."

_Of course my Lord. I am available at any time. _

I climbed off of Rainbow's back and started up the hill. When I reached the top, I scratched Peleus' head. His eyes closed and smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Hey, Peleus. Good boy. I'd give you a snack, but…" I showed him my empty hands.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth ran up the hill and hugged me. Maybe she'd missed me.

"Oh my gods, Percy! You could have been eaten alive! There are those new monsters out there and–"

No, she just didn't want me to die, which was still comforting.

"How are those building designs coming along?"

Her startlingly gray eyes lit up.

"There's this one I'm building, it has two-foot-wide columns and flying buttresses and…" She started rambling, and I smiled. I knew she was on her way to becoming a successful architect. Ever since she was granted the opportunity by the gods to rebuild Manhattan, she basically lived in her laptop from Daedalus. But don't ask me what a flying buttress is.

We began walking down the hill when Annabeth started talking about measurements and a fountain for Athena. At the bottom of Half- Blood Hill, the camp was strangely quiet. I heard faint cheering from the Training Arena. I started walking that way with Annabeth following along chatting happily.

* * *

**There's your second chapter. Don't worry, I have plenty more written out already. There will be more action! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry about the wait. I was trying to find a song to sing for a school thing. Haha any suggestions??**

* * *

In the Arena, Clarisse, head of Ares cabin, was fighting with her electric spear against a kid from the Apollo cabin. Clarisse had the obvious advantage, but the Apollo guy was doing well. He was stuck using a sword instead of his regular bow and arrow, but when fighting in the Arena, we can't go for the direct kill. Clarisse was repeatedly jabbing at the poor guy with her spear, and though he did manage to block her, her never really got a chance to attack. All he could do was defend.

Chiron, a centaur and the camp director, started cantering towards me. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a mortal who can see through the Mist, was on his back. Her frizzy red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her green eyes were on her hands, which fumbled nervously.

"Annabeth, Rachel had a prophecy, didn't she?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "No, not yet. That's what worries us."

She seemed a lot less resentful towards Rachel since she became the Oracle and kind of dumped me.

Chiron reached us and Rachel hopped off his back. She gave me a tense smile.

Chiron went straight to the facts, "You do know the entire story, don't you?"

"How many monsters has the Chimera, um, updated?" I asked, struggling for the right word.

"An estimated three."

"Oh. That's not good."

Annabeth was trying to think of a strategy, but not having much success.

"What if we…" she started.

But Rachel's eyes glowed bright green. Everyone immediately looked over. Everything was silent. Clarisse stopped fighting. (I know, right?)

"_Three shall head west until they reach the coast._

_When there, they will lose what they needed the most._

_A monster will fall, but one other must go._

_A titan will rise but its purpose will not show._

_The hero will go and speak to the titan,_

_But the burden of its cause will not lighten."_

Rachel returned to normal, but looked bewildered.

"What does this mean?" Annabeth mumbled. It seemed pretty clear to me.

"Bring plenty of ambromisa and nectar and don't let go!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"_A monster will fall, but one other must go," _whispered Chiron.

"That doesn't sound good," I pointed out.

"The hero will speak to the titan," quoted Annabeth.

"That must mean me," I groaned.

Annabeth piped up, "No, last time it was Luke. You're not always the hero, you know."

"Ouch."

A kid in the crowd wolf whistled.

"Who will go on this quest?" someone asked. I looked around to see who it was, and to my surprise it was--

* * *

**The chapter wasn't going to be this short at all, but I saw the opportunity for a cliffhanger and I just couldn't pass it up. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, so for now, review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Like I said, I just couldn't resist! Well, now that you've met my dark side, I believe we have a fourth chapter to cover. Yesterday my dad blocked me out of the Internet, so that's why I kept you waiting even longer. After **_**that **_**I got the flu, so I wasn't up for writing for a while. So you have my complete apologies and I don't blame you if you hate me. (Ok, please don't hate me.)  
_**

I looked around to see who is was, and to my surprise it was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He was thirteen now, and his hair had grown even longer so it resembled his father's.

"Nico! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come here when I heard about the Chimera. I knew you'd be here, and I want to help you."

I noticed a pretty Aphrodite girl eyeing him with interest.

"You might not have to help me. There's a good chance I'm not the one for this quest."

"I think you are." There were some mumbles of agreement and a couple of protests.

Chiron nodded, "Percy, will you take this quest?"

I thought about it. For some reason, I couldn't picture myself leading this quest. This quest called for someone smart, and I know I'm not the brightest guy on the block. It also called for someone powerful, which could be me, but like I said, I'm not very strategic.

"No, I think Nico should lead it."

Nico was shocked, "Me? But I'm not even a full- time camper!"

"Does it matter? The quest doesn't call for a camper! Besides, your cabin is already built."

"_My _cabin? I thought I made it pretty clear that I'm a loner! A… a nomad! I work alone." His tone lowered in a way that intimidated me.

"So you need to work on your social skills!" I was giving up; running out of things to say.

Nico couldn't think of a good comment in time, so he just said, "I- I'll think about it."

The girl who had been looking at him earlier now beamed. She had brown eyes that sparkled and straight black hair that shimmered.

"Very well," Chiron agreed, "You have until morning to decide. If you say no, then Percy will lead the quest."

Nico nodded to show that he understood. He looked around to see everyone staring at him. He saw the Aphrodite girl who smiled encouragingly. He looked down at his feet quickly. I'd have to talk to her later to tell her to stop scaring the poor guy. But then again, I've always had problems talking to girls who aren't my mom. Especially pretty ones. This girl was really beautiful. I'd seen her before, but never given her my full attention. My only good friend from the Aphrodite cabin was Silena Bearegard, but she died in a brave fight last year. Thinking of her, I got sad, but then I remembered she was with Bekendorf. She didn't have to miss him anymore, but I would miss both of them.

Nico looked back up at me. Then, before you could say 'I see dead people' he was standing in front of me. He'd grown taller since the last time I'd seen him.

"Percy, I don't know if I can do this."

"You said you wanted to help me. Here's your chance. You'll do a much better job at this than me."

"But… water! You can make your own hurricane!"

"Yeah, and you can shadow travel, summon an army form the Underworld, and I know you can lead the quest."

"You're practically immortal. At least put it to use."

"So? I'm no good with strategy. You are. Now go already."

"OK, so let's just say I do go. Who do I take with me? Somebody's going to die, no doubt."

Annabeth joined in, "I will go." After this, several campers offered to go, too. But I knew Nico would want me to come.

"I'll go." Nico looked like someone had just taken the sky off his back. (I know what I'm talking about.)

Chiron approved, "This is a good collection. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy will go. Unless Nico has not made up his mind…"

"I will lead the quest."

The campers cheered. Clarisse put the tip of her spear to the Apollo kid's chest unexpectedly.

"I win!" she announced.  
_

**And to think I was going to cut you off at "Percy, will you take this quest?" but I figured I owed you for last time. So, review and I'll try to avoid cliffhangers. (Is it possible?) And, if at all possible, I will keep from getting sick. The Aphrodite girl is not going to be a big character, in case you were worried, and no, she is not supposed to be me. I just like introducing new characters.**


End file.
